marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Chell Junor Roberts
Skepness Man] wanted to launch into an even greater speech when he noticed a familiar face kind of like Marrissa Roberts. Skepness Man stood there speechless and the girl walked further and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Chell Junor Roberts." :- Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host Chell Junor Roberts is the child of Marrissa Roberts and Wheatly. She is given significant attention in Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, as the romance between her and Skepness Man Beauregarde develops, and again in Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame, where her powers are explored and where she adopts a new name, Chell Joy Roberts. Family Biography Much of ITS MY LIFE! revolves about Marrissa Roberts having spent a secret night with Wheatly and thus being pregnant with his "robot ball/human baby". As a notable example, in the heat of the battle between Marrissa and Assirram Strebor, Assirram "assirrams" Marrissa in the stomach, and Marrissa takes it as the abortion of her baby, and as such proceeds to quickly kill Assirram. However, the baby survived and while Marrissa has passed out after the battle, Medik takes care of her, noting that it's a miracle she survived. Eventually Marrissa and Wheatly decide to name the baby Chell after Marrissa's dead sister. THE MARRISSA GAMES mentions Chell on several occasions. However, as MarissaTheWriter notes, "she is veray yung an doesnt do much yet". Ultimately, she doesn't influence the plot as much as in ITS MY LIFE!. Nevertheless, in THE MARRISSA GAMES she is already able to say simple words such as "mama" and "dada". Both Enchiridion Marrissa and Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host note that later in Chell's life, after Skepness Man destroyed the falmer Hunger Games, Wheatly told Chell that Marrissa committed sewiside and took on to care for Chell alone; however, it was later revealed that Marrissa had actually gone to the past and taken on the identity of Violet Beauregarde. At first, Chell Junor went to Portal Middle School, where she met Riley Andorsen. After Portal Middle School, Chell Junor went to District 12 High School, where she met Elizabeth Comcast and befriended her; however, due to her father Principal Comcast's influence, they were forced to break up. In light of these events, Wheatly decided that Chell needed a proper education, and sent her to Portal High School, where she first met Skepness Man. However, Skepness Man, aware that Chell is a powerful human, immediately ran away. Upon their second encounter, Chell notes that Skepness Man isn't like every other falmer troll, seeing as he doesn't go out of his way to kill her. However, Aranna Sorket does not agree with some of Chell's observations, namely that Skepness Man is paranoid. Eventually she and Skepness Man got married at the end of Spectators of the Host. As well as that, Chell now co-runs Marrissa's former company, Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry. She and Skepness Man have worked on various aspects of the company, including directing, writing and starring in a play produced by Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry, Inside Out. In the play, she plays the role of Joy, Riley's lead emotion. They also have had two children, Violet Beauregarde, Jr. and Charlie Roberts, who also star in Inside Out, as Riley Andersen herself and her imaginary friend, Bing Bong, respectively. After Skepness Man's death following the premiere of Inside Out, Chell Junor at first resolves to become a goth emo and spend her days in Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry. This means that there is no one to manage "the fake Violet" and the North Koreans, and therefore, Chell Junor invites two people, Linux Travolta and Stephanie Universe, to do the job for her. Eventually, they all find themselves working on the resurrection/fusion of Skepness Man and Joey Claire. During the process, it is revealed that Stephanie is a similar fusion of characters, being composed of "Stanley Universe" and "Phony Indian Name". Having mistaken them for Rebecca Sugar-Vasquez's characters, Steven Universe and Connie, Chell subsequently teleports to Rebecca's mind, where she meets the actual Steven Universe cast and Rebecca herself, who mistakenly refers to Chell Junor as "Chell Joy" (which she would later adopt as a name). However, her visit is interrupted by Rebecca giving birth, which temporarily destroys the mental world. Chell teleports to the hospital where Rebecca is situated and witnesses the birth of her child, Rose Quartz Vasquez. Chell Joy eventually visits Rebecca's mind again, where she and Garnet fuse to Garnell Joy. This ends up causing Chell Joy's wedding ring to become an actual gem, and, as it is a sapphire, Chell Joy gains Sapphire's powers. She uses those powers to travel in time, witnessing her entire descendant line, before arriving to shortly after the Red Miles and to the Fourth Creation, where she kills Candacension Pixies and, having met Wheatly NEO and Doombly, together with them founds "the new city of Portal High School". Skepness Man and Chell Junor, through Charlie, are the distant ancestors of Janet Roberts and Jack London. Abilities As Marrissa Roberts's daughter, Chell Junor has inherited all her speshul powers. THE MARRISSA GAMES has posed whether or not she has inherited any powers to question, as during its course Chell Junor was still a baby, but nevertheless, her powers are confirmed by stories like Marrissaverse Stories 2015 and Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame. In addition to these powers, she also has the powers of Wheatly, formerly a powerful wizard named Harry Potter, and Sapphire's future vision, inherited after her accidental fusion as Garnell Joy. Those two stories also share a common theme in Chell Junor's powers: as she is rather young compared to Marrissa, she always overpowers her. In addition, these stories feature Chell Junor having powers that no one else has seen, such as becoming a light source (to accurately portray Joy) and being able to jump into the minds of other people. Appearances *''ITS MY LIFE!'' (First appearance) *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' (Mentioned only) *''MarissaxChell'' (Mentioned only) *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' *''Post-SCrash Session'' (Mentioned only) (First named "Chell Junor Roberts") *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' (Mentioned only) *''Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade'' *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' (Main narrator) *''The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out'' *''ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS'' *''Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame'' (Recurrent narrator) (First named "Chell Joy Roberts") Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters original to Marrissa Category:Narrators